My Favorite Mistake
by CryChick12345
Summary: Nico seems more annoyed and withdrawn than usual. Can Leo cheer him up or will his whole idea be a big mistake?
1. Chapter 1

**Rating: M (for later chapters) **

**A/N: Well…Yep, I started a new Leo and Nico fan fiction. I don't really have anything else to say. So…To the story! :D **

* * *

><p><strong><span>My Favorite Mistake<span>  
>Ch<strong>**apter 1 **

* * *

><p>The whole Argo II seemed to be breaking down as the ship quivered, jaggedly rocking from one side to the other erratically. Leo, who was racing to the top deck, gave a shrill cry as the ship tittered under his feet, causing the running boy to tumble to the floor, unprepared for such movement. His nose was the first thing to hit the floor as he slammed down onto his face- pain reverberating through the boy's entire being. He quickly staggered to his feet, holding tightly to his throbbing nose. It took Leo a moment to take in the entire scene when he got up on the deck. The wind blew harshly, whipping the Argo's sails from side to side. The rain fell in sheets, causing the deck to become waterlogged and slippery. Lightning crackled as cross the dark, ebony sky. Thunder boomed loudly, over taking the sound of the galling winds. Le o couldn't help but wonder if Zeus was pissed over something.<p>

It only took seconds for Leo to become soaked with rain and chilled to the bone as he stood shakily on deck. He hated to admit it, but maybe he shouldn't be on deck during a storm like this. It seemed like the big guy upstairs was getting kind of fancy about where he threw those lightning bolts. Leo retreated back below deck before he could be barbecued. He was surprised that everyone else was still a sleep with all that racket that was going on above deck. How could anyone possible sleep through all that?!

Leo stopped for a moment, think it over. Now that he actually got into it he realized why no one was awake. Frank probably slept like a bear (Well, he could turn into one anyways). Piper needs her beauty sleep being a daughter of Aphrodite and all. Jason was….. Well, he was Jason so there was no way he was getting his lazy butt up. Hazel probably didn't want to go out in the rain. Nico probably…

Leo thought about it for a moment. He didn't understand what could cause Nico to sleep through this mess unless the boy was just a heavy sleeper. To tell the truth Leo didn't know that much about Nico. He often avoided the boy. He didn't mean to, but it was just one of those things. Besides, Nico kind of gave him the creeps. The boy looked like a walking corpses, he talked to the dead, and he was still a little wacked up from being in Tartarus; Nico was probably a whole catastrophe of messed up emotions.

Leo shook his head quickly. He didn't want to think any more about Tartarus, for he knew if he kept thinking about Tartarus soon his mind would wander to Percy and Annabeth. There were still quite a few emotions there that he didn't want to deal with. He couldn't say that it was entirely his fault that the two were lost, but he couldn't say the guilt wasn't eating him alive either. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get rid of that stab of guilt that struck him every time someone mentioned Percy and Annabeth. He didn't think he would ever get over it- not until they were both safe.

Deciding that he needed to get his mind away from the topic Leo chose to check on each of his friends, just to make sure they were all alright. First he took a glance into Jason's room. The boy seemed completely unfazed. Next he went to Frank's then Hazel's. He stopped at Piper's room and almost woke the girl up with his laughter. He couldn't believe Piper was snoring! It took him a couple of minutes to gather his composer and back out of the room. Then, finally, he knew he had to check on Nico. Although the boy scared the living heck out of him Leo knew Nico was just as much a part of the crew as anyone else and, even though he had only spoken a few words to the boy, Nico was just as much of a friend.

Nico's room was the last one on the Argo II. Leo had original intended to make it a spare room, but the moment Nico arrived he kind of claimed it. Leo remembered it was the first day after Annabeth and Percy were lost in the pit. Nico was strolling around the lower deck, just snooping around slight before night set in. Leo just happened to be strolling around the lower decks as well. He ran into Nico as they were passing Piper's room. Nico merely glanced at him with those strange eyes before walking right on past him. Leo didn't think anything of it- Not until the boy spoke up.

"Leo?" Leo nearly jumped at the mention of his name. Despite the fact that everything had been entirely quiet before Nico spoke up, it was just the sound of the boy's voice that shocked him. Ever since Nico had returned from Tartarus his health hadn't been in the best condition. He was skinny (skinner than he should have been), he rarely ate, and his voice was weak, almost as though he was constantly whispering. This alone was enough to slightly frighten Leo.

He quickly whirled around to face Nico. "Umm..yeah? What is it, Nico?"

"Is that room on the end empty?" Nico questioned softly. Leo simply nodded. "Well, then I guess I found where I'm sleeping tonight."

Leo knew the boy meant it in a joking manner, but he didn't respond or even smile. Leo just simply nodded once more before continuing on with his trek. It wasn't until later that day did Leo think back to that moment. He kind of felt bad about it later, knowing that Nico was at least trying to put his best foot forward and that he was making no attempt to welcome the boy.

Now, heading towards Nico's room, he felt like an unwanted stranger. He prayed that Nico actually was asleep so that he didn't have to explain his presence. Leo stood outside Nico's door for a moment, just staring straight forward. He still couldn't determine if this was a good idea or a mistake. Maybe he should just go back to his own room and sleep it off. Giving a light sigh Leo knew he would feel bad if he didn't check on Nico too. He cursed him guilt ridden heart and his amazing, caring ways. Opening the door slowly Leo gazed into the darkened room- gazing around slowly as though he expect to see ghost or zombies running around the room. Instead he just saw Nico, lying peacefully on his bed. It was kind of strange, just watching the boy sleep. In fact Leo thought it was strange. Nico was lying completely still, not moving in the slightest. At that moment a lump formed in Leo's throat. Was it possible the boy could have been… ..dead?!

Leo quickly stepped further into the room, slightly in a panic. He didn't know what to do. What if something was really wrong with the boy?! Moving closer to the bed Leo leaned over Nico's body, gazing at him as though he was an exterritorial. It took his a moment, but finally Leo realized the boy was in fact breathing. Leo let out a sigh, glad that he hadn't found a dead guy on the Argo II. What would he had told Hazel? How would they have gotten to the doors of death? Shrugging his shoulders Leo turned on his heels, heading back 0ut the door. The boy froze when he heard movement from behind him. Whirling around Leo allowed himself to breath again. He was glad that the boy hadn't woken up on him. Instead Nico just rolled over in his bed.

Rolling his eyes Leo looked back at the boy, wondering why just a simple check in had to be so troublesome. Nico slightly shifted again, but this time it was for a completely different reason. The boy shivered under his thin blanket, quivering from the cold. Leo, noticing the demigod's discomfort, moved back towards the boy. In the dark Nico looked paler than ever before, become a beacon among the blackness. His eyes were skewered close in an uneasy sleep. Pale, chapped lips were slightly parted as he lay there, breathing in and out softly. Leo didn't know what compelled him to do so, but he gently lifted his hand, willing his fingers to heat slightly before tenderly trailing them over Nico's cheek. The boy once again shifted before a small smile crept on his face. Leo found in amazing and slightly astonishing that the boy could muster the strength to smile in his sleep, but not when he was awake. Leo took his hand and traced it down Nico's arm. There was no way for Leo to suppress the hazy smile that twisted on his lips as the sudden thought occurred to him; Nico looked so much happier and younger when he was a sleep. Leo had always heard that sleep took off the wear on some people and now he knew that was true. There was no way to deny it hadn't worked in Nico's case. He watched Nico's face scrunch up, completely oblivious as to what was causing his discomfort now.

Nico once again shifted on the bed, this time more violently than before. Leo reeled back when he realized he was causing Nico's distress. His hand was now burning, leaving the skin on Nico's arm slightly red.

"Fuck…" Leo hissed under his breath. He hadn't meant to hurt the boy. To tell the truth he secretly wished he could do something more for him- something to relax him and help the boy sleep better. Shaking his head harshly Leo realized he had done enough. Backing up slowly in a crouched position Leo headed out of the room, swearing that he was going to leave this time. He actually managed to back completely out of the room before messing up. Standing back up Leo smiled quietly to himself before slamming Nico's door. At that moment he froze inside himself.

Realizing that Nico still hadn't come after him for slamming the door Leo cracked it open slightly and glanced back inside. He cursed to himself as he saw those dark eyes gazing back at him from across the room.

"Come in. Now." Nico commanded. Leo pondered if he should run or come on in. It all depended on whether he was afraid of a really pissed Nico or just a pissed off Nico. Finally Leo just stepped back into the room, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Umm..Well, I just…" Leo murmured quietly, unsure what to tell the boy before him.

"What are you doing?" Nico asked as loud as he could muster his voice to go. Although it had been several days since they rescued Nico from the jar he still wasn't completely healed.

Leo shrugged his shoulders quickly, muttering something completely unintelligible under his breath.

"No, seriously, what the hell are you doing?" Nico moaned quite loudly. His hand flew up to his face, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Leo was surprised to see Nico acting so…..Childish. The way he was complaining made him seem so much younger and (although Leo would never admit it) slightly adorable.

"Well, you see, there this huge storm outside and I was all curious and stuff as to why no one was up or anything. I was just like you all must be deaf or something. Then I kind got a little bit worried, like why none of you were on deck during this and so I thought maybe I should check on everyone. So I did and you just happened to wake up. So… Yeah, here we are." Leo blabbed on. He took a deep breath once he was finished before glancing over at Nico. The boy gazed at him thoughtfully before sighing.

"That explains why it's so cold in here. It also explains why you're soaking wet." Nico murmured before grabbing the blanket from his bed and wrapping it tightly around himself.

"Huh?" Leo looked down at his clothes only to discover he was wringing wet. Somehow through all his sneaking he managed to forget that fact.

"Yeah, you're drenched. Anyways, goodbye Leo." Nico replied quickly before slumping down on his bed, leaning backwards, and tucking his blanket around himself. Leo looked at him questioningly. Why did he have to be so rude all the time? Why did he half to act so distant? Suddenly, an idea dawned on Leo.

"Hey Nico, before I go I have a question for you. Are you cold?" Leo gave a sly smile. Nico struggled to sit up in his bed, looking over at Leo peevishly.

"Yeah," He growled, "Its cold in here. So what?"

"Well, what if I told you I knew a way to keep you warm." Leo smirked over at the boy. He expected Nico to sigh and command him to leave. He was waiting for him to call a rude remark. Leo wanted nothing more than to talk back to Nico. There was just something about the boy that got under Leo's skin and he was hoping this time he would give Nico a reason to be annoyed.

Nico watched him cautiously. He didn't trust Leo, not in the slightest, "How?"

"H-how? Um….Well, you just…" Leo panicked. He didn't know what to tell the boy. He hadn't expected Nico to actually want a reply. He expected him to say something along the lines of shut up Leo or go to hell. Then Leo could have easily come up with a good comeback. Instead he needed a new idea and he needed one fast. Looking around the room he suddenly got an idea.

"I need your aviator jacket." Leo didn't wait for a reply before he grabbed Nico's jacket from beside the boy's bed and quickly put it on. He was surprised it fit him considering Nico was about half his size. Although it did make sense considering Nico always wore clothes that were too big for him. Zipping the jacket up Leo caught a glimpse of Nico's face from the corner of his eyes. The boy looked absolutely pissed. Leo could understand Nico's anger considering he wouldn't want his clothes to be worn by someone else who was drenched in water from there head to their feet. Despite the boy's obvious disapproval Leo didn't intend on stopping. He figured if Nico was going to be a jerk, he was at least going to get annoyed for it. Walking slowly towards the bed Leo stopped just before Nico, staring down at the sitting boy. He didn't hesitate before climbing up onto the bed, seeming completely oblivious to the cries from a startled and angry Nico. Leo wedged his way behind Nico before the boy turned on him, gazing with a mixture of rage and shock.

"What the fuck?" He cried wildly. He was cut off as Leo circled his arms around the boy and pulled him down onto the bed. Nico instinctively pulled away, wrestling to get free.

"Just hold still a minute!" Leo cried with a wicked smile. He expected Nico to resist- after all this was a pretty awkward position. Despite his anger Nico froze, huffing bitterly as he stared back at Leo. Leo, who wasn't expecting the boy to be so willing, gazed idiotically at him for a moment. Finally, snapping out of his trance, he remembered what he was supposed to do. His arms began to burn until a point of where they were almost on fire.

Nico, not expecting the sudden heat, shifted uncomfortably. He didn't really understand why Leo was doing this or why the boy bothered with him, but he couldn't say that he was ungrateful for it. To tell the truth his upper body was quite warm, although his legs were freezing due to the fact that Leo's jeans were still soaked. Now he understood why the boy wanted his jacket. At least he wasn't completely wet. Sighing into the heat Nico leaned his head over slightly, allowing his face to brush against Leo's shoulder. The boy offered to keep Nico warm so why shouldn't he take advantage of it and get some sleep.

Leo gazed down at the boy in his arms in complete and utter shock. He had wanted to make the boy angry, but now he realized that was completely out of the question. Instead Nico actually looked quite comfortable. Leo didn't know what to do at that point. Should he push the boy away and jump from the bed or just stay there and let him sleep? Looking at the boy once more Leo let out a growl of annoyance. Nico was actually pressed against him now, craving more of the warmth that Leo was bring him. How could Leo possible deny him now? Shaking his head he just sighed.

"Thanks Leo." Nico whispered quietly into the boy's neck. Leo bite his lip harshly as the warm breath cascaded down his neck, leaving a warm trail in the wake of those sweet words. He hadn't expected Nico to have that kind of effect on him. He felt as though someone had just taken his heart on a rollercoaster, leaving it fluttering and beating fast.

Hazily Leo wrapped his arms tighter around Nico's body, "Your welcome." Was the last words whispered before everything once again fell back to silence, the only noise coming from the beyond the walls of the Argo II and the erratic beating of Leo's heart. Even the slightest movement or the softest sigh of breath from Nico left Leo reeling; his heart beating fast, goose bumps rising on his skin, his body unwilling craving those simple actions from the boy beside him. He didn't understand why he was reacting like so. Nico was just a friend- No, an acquaintance at the most. He barely knew anything about Nico besides the fact that he usually scared the shit out people and was Hazel's half-brother. Yet there he was, feeling so many emotions for someone that he barely associated with. He didn't know how it was possible, but for a while he didn't mind, just letting the emotions wash over him.

In the morning he knew it would be pretty awkward, but for that one moment it didn't matter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, yeah, this is the first chapter to my new Leo and Nico fan fiction! Hope you all liked it! Oh and I have a question that has nothing to do with my fan fiction, but I'm kind of curious about it. I and my friend were reading a Nico and Leo fan fiction the other day and in it Nico said, "Ti amo." I asked my friend what that meant and she said it was Italian for "I love you." It that true or not? I was just kind of curious. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well hello there everyone! Just thought I would tell you that this is kind of a short chapter. I haven't had much time to write for the last couple of days. I'm working on a few other fan fictions as well as my own novel so I've been busy with that and I've been at school and due to me being in the school band I've had to go to basketball games every night for the pasted three days. So yeah... Anyways thank you all so much for reading and I hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong><span>My Favorite Mistake<span>**  
><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>When Leo awoke later that night he found the bed beside him was completely empty. Fingers slid out from under the blanket, groping outwards as he tried to find the warm body who was supposed to be lying beside him, cuddling against Leo's own side. The son of Hades was nowhere to be found. In a hazy half asleep state Leo opened his squinted eyes, gazing across the blank, lonely bed. There was a body indention in the old mattress. The blanket casted over that side of the bed was crumpled and tossed to the side. For a moment Leo's heart felt a pinch of longing, desperate for that warm, soft body pressed against his side, snuggling to his own body. Sighing lightly to himself Leo tried to forget the missing person beside him by rolling over on his side, desperate to fall back to a dreamless sleep. A minute hadn't passed until another thought struck Leo, causing his stomach to twist. If Nico wasn't in bed then where was he? Sluggishly Leo sat up on the bed, listening as the springs groaned in protest of his movements. The blanket lying across his chest fell down from his shoulders, clutching around his waist. Leo's eyes shifted along the darken room as he tried to find the boy. He prayed Nico hadn't gone out onto the deck. The storm was still raging beyond the walls of the Argo II, winds galling and rain pouring. He didn't want Nico to get sick. A pit formed in Leo's stomach as he caught a glimpse of Nico in the corner of the room, his head and face buried into his arms, curled up in a crouch. The air in the room was chilly and smelled damp, although Leo knew Nico's quivering was not from the temperature. His whole body was trembling against the wooden floor, whimpering noises coming for his body as he sat there. Leo stared at him pitifully for a moment, want to just run up to the boy and hold him, hug him, give him a slight stroke of comfort.<p>

Leo stood up sluggishly before staggering across the room. He was tired and half asleep, trying his best to make do with the way he was. He wanted so bad to comfort the sobbing boy lying in the corner. It took a moment for Leo to maneuver his way across the darkened bedroom, tripping slightly before approaching the boy. Crouching down before him Leo gently moved his fingers across the boy's hair, hand grazing the top of his forehead slightly. At that moment Nico's head flew up, fear swirling in those tear stained eyes. It was so hard to look directly at him- to see so much pain appear in his face. Leo's mind flash back to the time when Nico was lying beside him, contentment flooding his features.

"I didn't think I would wake you up," A bitter smile formed through Nico's tears as he gazed at Leo. Leo's heart ached as he heard the whispery and raspy tone to his voice, causing the boy to seem even more pitiful.

"Nico," Leo muttered under his breath, unsure as to how he was supposed to comfort him, "I don't…. Come on; let's get back in bed, alright? You said you needed warmth, but now you're lying here on the cold ground. Please, I don't want to see you cry."

Nico leaned over slowly before placing his head on the other boy's shoulder. He made soft, light sniveling sounds as he gently took hold of Leo's hands and squeezing them tightly.

"Nico…." Leo trailed off as a tremor ran through his body. The way Nico was holding him, the way Nico was breathing warm air against his neck; it just felt so amazing. Leo's heart began beating like a kick drum and goose bumps rose on his flesh. It was that great feeling that Leo just couldn't describe- The same one he had gotten last night. It was hard to determine why Leo was feeling like this, although he had a theory, but he just didn't want to admit it.

"I'm sorry that I woke you up. I didn't mean to. I just….." Nico trailed off as his grip on Leo's hands tightened. The soft flesh against his own made Leo gasp slightly. He loved that feeling and the harder Nico held on, the better it felt. It was like someone had just pressed a hot iron against his heart.

"Come on, Nico," Leo said trying to drag the boy to his own feet. Despite the harshness in his tone, Leo never tried to be harsh with the boy or cause him discomfort. There was a comforting manner about the way he held Nico's hands as he urged the boy to make it on his own feet. Despite all Leo's attempts to get Nico back on his feet, he continued to lay there. "Nico, if you won't get up then I'll make you get up."

Nico lifted his gaze slightly before putting his head back down. Leo, on the other hand, kept his gaze locked on Nico. Not a word was spoken as Leo bent down beside him and tucked one of his arms underneath both of Nico's legs. Nico once again lifted his eyes as he felt the warm hand lace under his legs. Another hand shifted between the wall and Nico's back, only stopping against the center of his back. Nico didn't say a word as Leo pulled him up, packing the boy as you would pack a bride. It should have been a strange action, but there was no awkwardness or discomfort in the situation. Instead Nico felt quite content in this position.

Holding the boy tightly in his arms Leo crossed the room slowly. He would have moved quite fast, but he was actually terrified of the fact that he might drop the boy. Nico was lightweight and skinny, but he was still terrified that he would somehow lose his grip and Nico would go tumbling to the floor. It was a terrifying thought- the fact that he might, somehow hurt Nico. He knew Nico could have walked to the bed on his own, but he was praying that he would get a chance to just hold the boy and feel so many emotions towards him. His wish was coming true.

Lying the boy down on the bed Leo gently sat Nico on the right side of the bed and then slowly slid down beside him. It only took a moment for Nico to wrap his arms tightly around Leo's body, holding him close as though Leo was his last life line. There was a moment of silence (despite Nico's sniffles) as Leo slowly wrapped his arms around Nico's back

"Nico, what happened? Why did you get up? Why did you start crying?" Leo couldn't have denied it if someone had asked him if he was touching Nico's bare back. His fingers had somehow managed to slip under the soft fabric of Nico's shirt and were now swirling along the pale, bare skin of his shoulders and lower back. It felt like satin under his very finger tips; soft skin gliding under the ruff, worn fingers from too much time spent building and working. It was such a perfect feeling.

"I- I just….I had a nightmare. I always get nightmares about Tartarus, but this one hit me hard. I mean it just tore me apart! I don't…. I just…." Nico cried out weakly as he pressed his face against Leo's chest, muffling the sound. Leo felt warm tears staining the fabric of his t-shirt as the boy lay his cheek down. Leo's heart ached as he gazed down at the boy before him. Nico lifted his head slightly and gazed up at Leo before burying his face against his chest once more. Leo's heart stung as those big black orbs shinned brightly, tarnished by the clear tears that ran down his face.

Leo could understand his discomfort and fear. He could understand the pain Nico was going through. He remembered seeing Nico earlier and the day before; angry, bitter, strong, able to do everything on his own. To see that façade just crumble before him; Leo didn't know what to think. He could see Nico, sitting in his room alone, crying with no one to comfort him. Leo was officially grateful to whatever force caused Nico to wake up when he did. If Nico would have woken up, Leo knew Nico would have had to sit in his room alone, crying his eyes out. He would have hated that so much.

"Listen Nico, just know this, you're not in Tartarus anymore. You're not going back there. No one will ever hurt you again. I won't let anyone take you back to Tartarus. Nothing can hurt you anymore as long as I am here. From now on, I will protect you from anything that could possible hurt you." Leo didn't know what he was saying. He didn't know what he was getting himself into. He had no reason to try to take care of Nico. "You're safe with me. I swear."

Nico quivered in his arms before lifting his head and glanced up at Leo. There was a look of astonishment and awe in his eyes. Then, suddenly, a smile crossed his lips, appearing through his tears.

"Once again, I have to say thank you." Nico nuzzled his head into the crook of Leo's neck. "You'll never know how grateful I am with you for being so nice to me even when everyone sees me as a freak."

"You're not a freak!" Leo protested quickly. "You're pretty great in my opinion. I think you're amazing. Come on, you need to sleep. Just close your eyes." Leo urged.

Nico nodded hazily as he closed his eyes. He felt as though he was being drugged by just listening to Leo's voice. Leo continued to roll his hand across Nico's bare back, comforting him, hoping to give the boy a moment of piece. His other hand was cascading across the back of Nico's head, ruffling his hair. Leo was surprised by the fact that Nico's hair felt like velvet, so smooth and silky. He loved it.

Slowly, Leo moved his hand down to Nico's arm, taking hold of his fingers gently and squeezing his hand. There was a slight shifting and Leo expected Nico to ask him what he was doing, but instead Leo realized Nico was already asleep.

* * *

><p>Leo woke up again later that morning, happy to conclude that the warmth of Nico's body was still pressed against him, closer than before. Despite the fact that Leo was laying half way off the bed he was content with the fact that Nico hadn't had anymore nightmares. He didn't think he could keep his cool if Nico broke down once again. Although he was pleased he automatically picked up on the tension that filled the room. There was just that feeling coursing through out the room. Rolling over in the bed, jostling Nico's legs as he moved, Leo gazed up above him. In a hazy, half asleep state Leo just stared at the two people above him before stretching his arms. He didn't pick up on the look of rage pasted on Hazel's face or Jason's wide eyes, filled with shock. Neither of them said a word until Leo spoke up.<p>

"Hey, you guys. What's going on?" Leo mumbled as he smiled brightly at the two.

Hazel looked down at her friend, rage seeping through her body. He eye shot daggers at Leo as she noticed how close he was to her brother. She loved Nico and couldn't imagine him doing anything, **absolutely anything**, like that with Leo. It was impossible for her to wrap her head around. She had never even seen Leo talk to him. So why the hell would he be in bed sleeping with her brother?!

"Leo! What the hell are you doing!?" Hazel screamed wildly as she pointed a defensive finger at him. At that moment Leo jumped, sliding over the edge of the bed due to the fact that he was laying half way off of it. Nico, as well, jump up, wiping his eyes as he gazed around hazily. There was no way to describe his shock as he saw Hazel and Jason standing in front of his bed.

"What do you mean "what the hell"?! I didn't do anything wrong!" Leo protested still unsure of what he did.

"Why are you sleeping with Nico?! What's going on here?! Are you two messing around with each other?!" Jason asked quickly, more in shock then angry.

"Oh gods, you didn't touch my brother!? You didn't?!" Hazel cried wildly. At that moment anger burned in Leo's chest. How could Hazel believe that Leo would sleep with her brother when he barely knew him? How could he hurt Nico like that? He cared too much about the boy to do that to him.

"No, I didn't! I would never ever, ever do that! Never ever!" Leo protested.

"No! Hazel, you have to trust me when I say that Leo didn't do anything to me. I swear we didn't do anything together. Why would I let him do anything like that to me? He's Leo! How could you possible believe I could care about Leo?" Nico shook his head wildly, eyes shooting daggers at his sister and Jason.

Leo's throat constricted when he heard Nico say that. It was like someone had just stabbed a dagger through his heart. He didn't want to feel like this, but he did. The night before Nico had acted as though Leo was his knight in shining armor, but now….. How could he deny Leo like that?! Leo stood up from his place slowly, his legs shaking slightly as though they were made of jelly. His stomach twisted in knots as he pushed up against the edge of the bed.

"Yeah," His voice was tight and stressed, "I didn't do anything to him. We didn't do anything together."

Nico nodded from his seat upon the bed as he agreed with Leo. There was an awkward silence as they all sat there looking between each other. Hazel was pissed, Jason was still in shock, Nico was completely quiet, and Leo…. Leo was slightly hurt. Without saying a word Leo clambered back to his feet, taking hold of the end of the bed for support. His legs were shaking as though they were made of jelly as a sudden strike of anger erupted in his chest. Nico began to say something, but Leo completely tuned him out. He didn't want to hear about this anymore. He didn't want to think about this anymore. The way Nico was presenting the situation- As though Leo meant nothing to him. Pacing across the room Leo slinked towards the door and out into the hallway. He couldn't help himself as he slammed it harshly. There was no way for him to stay calm anymore. He couldn't believe the way Nico was treating him! After he cared about the boy the night before! It was completely awful! How could he? Leo didn't understand why or how Nico could treat him as though he did care. Why couldn't he have just told them everything that happened the night before instead of telling them how much he hated Leo?!

Storming down the hallway Leo couldn't get the thought of Nico sitting on that bed, dissing him, acting as though he meant nothing, out of his head. It hurt. He didn't know why, but it did hurt. There was no way for him to deny the pain that was coursing through him. He wanted Nico to trust him, to care about him. It was awful to know that Nico just didn't even care what he did for the boy last night. Leo had held him, comforted him, and made him feel like everything was alright. Yet there they were; Nico being a bitch and Leo being hurt.

Continuing down the hall Leo stormed into his room, shutting the door behind him. He didn't want to think about this anymore. He didn't want to talk about it. He just thought it was awful the way Nico was treating him. Crossing the room to his bed, Leo lay back down, staring up at the wooden ceiling. He wouldn't talk about this. He wouldn't think about. He wouldn't care about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello there everyone! I hope you have had a great day and a great week! I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm so sorry about that. I've been really busy this week with my classes at school and other projects that I am working on. This week at school I've had to write two, three page essays, study for a math test, a history test, an English test, and I've been working on a piece of art for my school's are contest, which has a first place prize of $75 dollars! :D I've also been working on a novel that I am writing! Sorry if I'm being kind of a downer by talking about all my problem. Sorry about that! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I would really appreciate it if you could leave a comment. Thank you so much! :D**

* * *

><p><strong><span>My Favorite Mistake<br>****Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>The Argo II glided through the sheet of thin ice as though it was butter. The horizon of water was enclosed in a slick coat, causing the ship to jerk slightly every once in a while as it tore through the solid blanket. Puffs of white extended from Leo's lips as he stalked across the front deck, managing whatever he could find that need to be taken care of. Through hours of boredom (which seldom happened on the Argo II) Leo's mind kept wandering back to Nico. He couldn't seem to get the image of Nico bent down in the corner, crying, out of his mind. He couldn't forget the touch of Nico's skin against his. Worst of all, he couldn't seem to get the smell of Nico off of his clothes. Everything reminded him of the sweet, little firecracker known as the son of Hades. It had been three days since the boy had denying that he felt anything for Leo. The moment those words left Nico's lips he felt his heart break. It shattered inside his chest, piercing his body on the inside, causing pain to wrack throughout his entire form. He still didn't understand his feelings for the son of Hades or why the boy caused him to become so cold and clammy, but he did know he wanted the boy to give him something- return his feels and conform that he didn't truly believe that Leo was a waste of space.<p>

It was awful to know that Nico just didn't care anything about him. The two had had a few conversations since then, but they had never had a full conversation by themselves. The most was a few muttered words along with passing glances. Leo loved to catch Nico's eye, having the boy watch him- whether it was out of pity or not, Leo didn't know. He felt that fluttering in his stomach the moment Nico's gaze landed on him.

Stumbling forward, Leo headed across the deck. The Argo II lurched backward as the ship struggled to move through the frozen liquid. Leo's body was thrown off tilt, not expecting the ships sudden movement. Hands flailing wildly the boy took hold of the first thing he came in contact with; Frank's coat. The large, stocky boy whirled around quickly his brown eyes glowering in that babyish face. Leo felt as though he was staring at a koala bear with muscles.

"Hey! Don't lean on me! You'll make me fall, too!" Frank protest as he pushed the smaller boy away. Once again Leo staggered forward, losing his footing as he stumbled across the ice covered deck. Leo wasn't fond of the cold and this definitely wasn't helping its case. His face clonked against the wooden deck, nose pressed harshly against the hard surface. There was an agonizing moment as Leo leisurely lifted his face off the splintered ground. He felt the cold liquid dripping down his nose, dotting the front of his jacket (which was two sizes too big). Wiping his fingers along the bottom of his nose Leo drew his hand back. The moment he saw the splatters of red across his skin the smell of metallic blood invaded his nostrils. He blew harshly out of his nose, watching it drip to the timber surface, drops of crimson splashing along his tan skin.

There was a few whimpers and cries of concern and worry as footsteps tromped towards Leo, rushing to his aid. Leo keened in on a few of the comments that were hollered out at him.

"Are you alright?!"  
>"Help him up!"<br>"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to knock you over!"

Leo knew the last call came from the man child who had caused his crashing fall. He wasn't going to blame Frank for it, but it was all his fault. Leo felt tender hands taking hold of his own, hauling the boy to his own feet instead of leaving him laying on the floor. He shook his head gently, still trying to rid himself of the ach that filled his throbbing face and the stinging that came from his bloody nose. He cursed silently to himself as he rubbed the blood away from his skin, tongue flickering up to taste the metallic liquid that poured across his pale lips.

"Here, let me help you with that." The raspy voice came as a clothed had followed the statement and began wiping tenderly under Leo's nose. Skin became cold and clammy as the other boy looked down at Nico. Wisps of black hair casted down into the boy's chocolate brown eyes that swirled with hints of madness, yet kindness as well. Cold, pale fingers laced across Leo's face as Nico used his other hand to hold the boy's head in place. The silver skull ring that Nico wore constantly pressed harshly into the side of Leo's cheek as Nico continued his work. It was a big action or a gesture of peace between them, but to Leo this faint touch meant the world.

There was a awkward silence as Nico and Leo stood in the center of the circle of bodies, everyone staring at the two like they were some kind of creatures from the deep murky ocean. Hazel watched the two with anger boiling in her chest. She didn't want Nico to get hurt, but this was a little to much. Nico was coming on to Leo and Hazel knew at that moment that there was nothing she could do to stop him. Hazel knew she couldn't control Leo or Nico, but she would do anything in her power to keep them separated. She had seen the way Nico looked at Leo- Like he was something special, a diamond in the ruff. It took a while for Hazel to determine what that face meant and what the glint in Nico's eye signified. She had seen it before Leo though. Nico probably didn't suspect that Hazel knew how he felt for Percy. The way he looked at the boy when he was first on the Argo II, it had been a look of utter adore and respect. Hazel felt uncomfortable about that, but the fact that it was Leo now was just ten times worse. Leo and Hazel had a little bit of a past between them, through the whole thing with Sammy and how Leo felt for her. It was just strange to her.

Jason was also staring at the two in astonishment. His mind reeled back to the moment when Nico admitted to Cupid that he had been in love with Percy. Now Nico was with Leo, acting as though he wanted to care for the boy and make him feel like something special. Jason and Leo were best friends and Jason had already known that Leo was feeling kind of lonely and left out. Piper and Jason, Hazel and Frank, Percy and Annabeth; they were all together, but Leo was all by himself. Now there was someone to join him. Jason wanted to become friends with Nico and to see him starting to get over Percy made him feel like there was something big happening- like a change of some sort. Perhaps when Nico finally got over his fear of being cared for he would actually open up to Jason and the two could become friends. He was actually in full support of this.

Frank and Piper had no acknowledgement of this action between Leo and Nico, being left out of the understanding that happened with Jason and Hazel. Nico slowly drew his hands away from Leo's face, sliding his fingers down both the boy's cheeks and resting them on the collar of his jacket. Fingers brushed just below the top of Leo's shirt, running trails along Leo's own cold skin. The two's eyes met for a moment before Nico drew back, a tense feeling overcoming both of them. It was strange- the waves of emotions that crashed down on Leo as the other boy touched him gently.

"I- I guess that's better." Leo stumbled over his words as he looked for something to say. Nico smiled back at him softly, the corners of his lips jerking up slightly before dropping back down almost instantly.

"Leo, I really need to talk to you. Can we... go below deck and talk for a minute?" Nico reached upwards as he took hold of a length of his own hair, tangle and intertwining the strand around his pale finger. Leo could see the discomfort and hurt rolling in Nico's features. He looked as though someone had just ran over his dog or something. Leo didn't understand how he could cause Nico to become so sad and disappointed.

"Sure...," Leo sniffled slight, blood still dripping steadily down his face and chin. He turned slowly back to Frank, Hazel, Piper, and Jason. "Can you guys take care of things up here while I go below deck for a while?"

Hazel didn't reply or show any form of emotion as Piper and Frank shook their head, announcing that they could handle it. Jason, on the other hand, smiled like a mad man, biting his lower lip harshly, "Aye, aye, captain!" Jason called loudly as he smile at two of them. Leo looked at his best friend as though the boy had gone crazy. He didn't understand why he was getting so excited about a conversation. There was a moment of silence as Nico nodded at them all and started towards below deck. There was that one awkward moment as the two trekked below deck when Nico suddenly grabbed hold of Leo's hand for a half-second, giving it a tense squeeze, before letting go.

* * *

><p>"Do you want to talk in your room or my room or what?" Leo asked giddily. He was looking forward to being alone with the boy again. There was a moment of silence as Nico put his head down, not daring to look up at Leo. The other boy looked at him curiously before trying once more, "Nico, you alright?"<p>

This time Leo did get a reply, although it wasn't one that Leo was exactly want. Nico jerked his head up quickly, eye glowering with seething anger as he surged forward toward Leo, pushing the boy harshly against the wall. Nico held down Leo's shoulders with force, surprising the son of Hephaestus with his own strength even though the boy had been weakened. At that moment Leo got a chilling thought; what would the boy be like at full strength? At first the thought of Nico being stronger than him, able to hurt him, frightened Leo, but quickly that fear turned into another emotion entirely. His heart started pounding fast at that thought, chill bumps rising on his skin. Leo didn't know for sure why the thought of Nico hurting him turned him on, but he couldn't deny it.

"Why the hell have you been avoiding me?! What did I do to you to make you hate me all of the sudden?!" Nico cried as he shoved Leo backwards again, slamming his fist furiously into the boy's shoulders. It didn't necessarily hurt, but a sting surged through Leo's shoulders. He watched the rage that had suddenly occupied Nico's face fade away, turning into a mask of despair. Pain reflected in those dark orbs.

"Nico, do you really not know what you did?" Nico looked up at Leo as though the boy had just punched him in the stomach. He once again slammed his fists into the son of Hephaestus' shoulders, although this time around there wasn't any extreme force what so ever.

"I didn't do anything!" Nico screeched as his fingers lingered on Leo's shoulders. He didn't try to cause the boy anymore harm, but he just held his hands there, his fingers trail in small circles as he touched Leo's skin. The son of Hades stared at Leo with glassy eyes, not replying as Leo asked him one more time if he knew what he did.

"Nico, do you know how bad it hurt when you just told Hazel and Jason that you didn't care about me? You said I was just me and that you didn't care! How could you do that?! I held you while you cried! I comforted you while you were laying there in tears! Why would you just blow me off?!" Leo couldn't contain his anger as he clawed Nico's hands away from his shoulders. Nico gazed up at him with tears brimming in his eyes. He looked pitiful.

"N-Nico?" Leo muttered as he heard the boy swallow hard, those small tears running down the side of his cheeks.

"I didn't mean to...I don't want you to think that I don't care. I do care about you, Leo! I think...I- I think I like you..." The last part of his sentence was whimpered between his lips. Nico's arm shot downwards, grabbing his own jacket sleeve. He bite his lower lip, shaking his head viciously. There wasn't time for Leo to reply before Nico darted past him, running down the hall. A door slammed at the end of the hallway and Leo knew that Nico had retreated into his own room.

Leo followed Nico's movements as he darted down the hallway as well. At the end of the hall Leo knocked on Nico's door, unsure what to do at this point. Nico had just said that he liked him. There was no way for him to comprehend how Nico could deny him, yet like him at the same time. A pit formed in his stomach as he banged on Nico's door harder.

"Nico! Open up!" Leo cried, his voice coming out slightly hoarse.

"Get! Away!" Nico howled as he slammed his own fist against the door on the other side. He didn't know why he was getting so tore up about this. He was the son of Hades! He was suppose to be strong, unfeeling, the loner! He didn't need to sit there crying about some guy. But his heart ached as he knew Leo would deny him. He wasn't that confident in himself and he just had that gut feeling that Leo would laugh at him or tell him he didn't care.'

"Nico, please! You said you wanted to talk so let's talk. I want you to know the truth. I need to tell you the truth!" Leo pressed his face against the door as he listened intently, hoping to hear the son of Hades walking through his room to open the door. In fact, that was exactly what Leo heard. He was surprised when the door's lock clicked. Although Nico didn't open it, he did unlock it. Pushing the door open gently Leo stepped inside. Nico had left his place by the door and was now sitting on his bed, arms tucked around his face as cries came from his trembling body.

"Nico...," Leo trailed off as he approached the bed. The springs creaked in the mattress as he sat down beside the smaller boy, awkwardly wrapping his arms around Nico. In a gentle, comforting motion Leo rocked Nico in his arms, hoping to calm the tears of the son of Hades. It was a sweet moment as Nico tucked his head sideways, pressing his cheeks against the softness of Leo's jacket.

"Nico, shhhhhh. Don't cry. Everything's fine. You don't need to worry," Nico whimpered as Leo ran his fingers through his hair, holding gently to the boy's sides. "I know your hurting. I don't- I don't know what to do about this."

Trailing his fingers across Nico's cheek, Leo forced the boy's head upwards. Nico gawked up at the boy, his ashen eyes reflecting pain, as Leo cascaded the boy's cheek. There was another minute of silence as Leo began to move forwards towards the boy. Nico reeled back slightly as Leo stopped inches from his face.

Hearts beat fast as Leo wait in agony for the boy to give him permission to move forth. Nico slowly began to relax in his arms before surging forward quickly, grabbing harshly to Leo's jacket and tearing him forward. Hot lips pressed against each other as the room began to fade into a blur of nothing. There wasn't anything else in the world that could have tore the two apart at that moment. Nico's hands loosened their grip on Leo's jacket as he slowly wrapped his arms around Leo's shoulders, rocking his body gently against the other boy as he was aching for that touch, to feel the soft skin against his own. Leo's hands shot out, wrapping tightly around Nico's waist. Fabric was torn upwards from Nico's back as Leo's hands groped against the smooth skin of the other boy's back. Chests moved up and down in an erratic pattern, both boy's moving in sync, as though they were become one. It was a beautiful, passionate action that was causing Nico's entire body to become warm and slight sweaty.

Leo, on the other hand, felt as though he had spontaneously combusted. Every nerve in his body became a live wire as he tore at Nico's own body, want to press the boy against him, let the warmth and lust consume him. All those emotions he had been feeling, the ones that left him confused and hurt; they were all magnified by a thousand.

Leo gently pushed his tongue through Nico's lips, allowing him to rub against the inside of the other boy's mouth. Pressing against the side of Nico's cheek and the roof of his mouth Leo trailing his wet appendage across every inch of the boy's wet cavern, wanting to feel him, to show Nico that he truly did care for him. Grabbing the boy tighter around the waist, Leo began bending Nico down onto the bed. Once the boy was laying flat on his back, Leo climbed on top of him, draping across him like a curtain.

Nico let out a whimper as all these emotions washed over him, consuming him. He could feel Leo pressing against him, grinding his hips against Nico's own. As Leo began to touch Nico's body, rocking against the boy in a sensational way, his jeans began to grow tight, a bulge growing in his pants. Tearing out of the kiss, a string of saliva trailing between the two, Leo automatically noticed the bulge in Nico's jeans. A soft smile appeared on Leo's lips. Bending his head sideways Leo began licking up and down Nico's neck, kissing and sucking on the tender skin. He bit down gently on Nico's necks as he began grinding his hips harshly against the other boy's hips. A cry came from Nico as Leo continued this action. Pulling Nico's shirt up, Leo placed his hand against Nico's stomach, touching him tenderly.

"I want you. Now!" Leo hissed in Nico's ear as he trailed his fingers down the boy's bare chest and down towards the waist band of his pants.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well, hello everyone! I hope you all like this chapter. I thought I would make it kind of sweet and cute, but it's kind of short as well. I don't know why this chapter is shorter than the rest, but it is. Sorry about that. Anyways, thank you all so, so, so much for reading my fan fiction. It means a lot to me. Please leave a comment after you read. Or don't. I won't mind if you don't comment. Hope you have a great day and enjoy reading! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D Goodbye for now! See you soon! :3 **

* * *

><p><strong><span>My Favorite Mistake<br>****Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>Warm hands cradled against Nico's skin as Leo's hands coasted downwards towards the waist band of his jeans. The feeling of warm fingertips against pale, cold flesh caused goose bumps to rise on Nico's skin, a slight whimper coming from between pale, pastel lips.<p>

"L-Leo…" Nico rasped, voice scratchy and sniffles coming from him in an aftermath of the event that unfolded moments ago. He didn't expect it, although he had thought about this moment many times in the past few days. He had wished for this- praying that Leo would suddenly drop the ignoring act and actually come to Nico, do something to prove that he cared.

Leo's fingers slid tenderly under the waist band of Nico's jeans and boxers, touching him gently as the boy beneath him whimpered. "L-Leeooo…" The strangle gasp came from Nico's lip once more as he leaned his head back, feeling pressure build in his stomach. Looking down at the blushing, panting boy below him, pale face and shoulders casted with the faint tint of red, Leo though it was still slightly strange. He was use to seeing Nico with no emotion on his face, withdrawn and closed up, but now he was showing** too** much emotion. It was just odd to him. He had seen Nico cry, he had seen the boy depressed, sad, scared, angry, but never lustful. He had to admit though, he would choose the last one over the rest.

"L-Leo...We can't...do this." Nico's hands grappled downwards, trying to push Leo's hands away from him. For a moment Leo was confused, unsure why Nico would suddenly command him to stop when he was the one who wanted this. It was a strange request, but Leo quickly obliged. Leaning over the boy, now having took his hands off him, Leo peered into Nico's eyes, one hand pressed to the bed on each side of the son of Hades' head. Nico gawked up at him, meeting that gaze. They both laid there, staring into the other's eyes. After a moment a smile appeared on Nico's face, although it was faint and had a hint of brokenness. Leo hadn't seen that smile often, but when he did it made his heart ach. He new a little about Nico, bits and pieces that had come from Hazel and Percy. He knew about Bianca, Nico's older sister who died while on her first quest, and how that had pretty much destroyed that boy at the time. He knew how Nico was an outcast, how he had lost his family, how he left Camp Half-Blood, and being tossed into Tartarus. Leo had lost his mother as well and was somewhat of an outcast, but Nico's situation was worse. Maybe the two could become outcast together. Then they wouldn't be so lonely, neither of them.

Propping himself up on one arm, Leo ran his hand along Nico's pale cheeks, touching the corner of his mouth and running his fingers across those warm, soft lips. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was taking things to far. I often do that. Part of me is always moving to fast, whether it's my mind or my mouth."

Nico laughed light at that, realizing how much truth was stuck in that one statement. Leo grinned broadly as hot air brushed from the boy's parted lips, ghosting over Leo's own skin. Bending over Nico more, their chest touching in the process, Leo placed a light kiss on the edge of his nose. "I hope I didn't make you feel uncomfortable. I do that to a lot of people, but I don't ever want to do anything to hurt you."

"Is that a promise?" Nico whispered awkwardly as he place his hand over Leo's own.

"What? Is it a promise that I won't ever hurt you?" Nico nodded before ducking his head to the side, not wanting to meet the gaze from those large, beautiful brown eyes. Leo sighed to himself, "Yes, it's a promise."

"Good." Nico nodded lightly, "Now, could you get off me. I mean we need to get back on deck. The others might need some help."

Backing up off the boy, Leo allowed Nico to sit up, although he would have loved to just lay there with Nico for a while. The son of Hades sat up, stretching as though he had just woken up from a long nap. Leo looked him over before sitting up on his knees on the bed. He crawled towards Nico before wrapping his arms around the boy's upper body and pulling him close.

"Stopppp…" Nico whimpered sleepily with austerity in his voice. His hands came up clawing at Leo's shoulders, desperate for him to let go. He didn't want to be held, he didn't want to be picked up, he didn't want to be touched; he hated the way Leo treated him like he was frail.

Laying him down on the bed Leo rolled down next to Nico, wrapping his arms tightly around his chest. Nico, who now began to struggle again, growled out in frustration.

"Nico, just lay down with me. I just wanted to hug you. You know, like you would a puppy. A mood, whinny, Gothic puppy." Leo pushed one of his legs between Nico's, holding him against his chest in an iron grip, inhaling deeply into his hair.

Nico let out a dainty sigh, "Fine, I guess. But we can't stay long! Hazel went off on me for sleeping with you the other day! Imagine what she would do if she found us laying together again."

"Nico, just shut up about Hazel, alright? She can get mad all she wants, but that won't change my mind or how I feel about you." Leo muttered before pressing his lips to the back of the boy's head. Nico rolled his eyes, noting the way Leo was acting so clingy. He didn't like it, not at all.

"This is weird." Leo perked up when he heard those words drift from Nico's lips.

"Why?"

"Because it me...and you...laying together in bed." Nico protested unsurely.

"Why does that matter?" Leo inquired, "We slept together the other day and you didn't mind."

"Well the other day you were doing it because I was upset and cold. Now we're laying together because we're...dating, I guess." Nico turned his face to the side, heat rising in his cheeks. He didn't really know what to say at this point.

"Oh, come on, Nico! It's not like I'm laying here grabbing your ass or something!"

"Leo, shut the hell up! That's so...aghhh!" Nico didn't know what to say about that comment. Leo, who was now watching Nico in amusement, let out a booming laugh before wrapping his arms tighter around Nico's chest.

"It's alright. I won't grab your ass...Well, I might not." Leo muttered playfully into the other boy's ear.

"Just- Just shut up, repair boy!" Nico hissed.

"Well, someone is moody today." Leo slowly interwinded his fingers with Nico's before laughing once more. A quiet sigh swept from Nico's lips as he listened to that comment. He rolled his eyes, but didn't say a word, not wanting to ruin the peaceful silence.

Time seem to roll by slowly, the world slowing to match Nico's want. He wanted to be able to lay with Leo for hours and in those few moment it felt like a eternity. Laying his head back against Leo's chest Nico looked up at the beautiful boy beside him. He was surprised that Leo's eyes were closed, thick eyelash casting faint shadows down his face. Dark lips were parted as Leo breathed in and out slowly, warm breath wavering against Nico's neck and shoulders. Nico didn't know if he should wake the boy up or let him sleep. Finally, Nico elbowed Leo in the stomach, causing him to jerk awake.

"Hu-huh?" Leo muttered.

"I though I was tired, but look at you. Two minutes in bed and your already asleep. Good job, Leo." Nico commented sarcastically.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep, you know that." Leo shook his head, matted, curly hair falling in his face. "I guess we should get back on deck and help the others. At least I won't fall asleep while working or something."

"You better not." Nico eyed him curiously, wondering why he was so tired. It didn't really matter, but some part of Nico wanted him to be tired because he had spent that last few night staying up, thinking about him. That would have been the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for him. Sitting up slowly, Nico began to straighten his clothes. He hoped he wouldn't look like a crumbled mess when he went back outside. He also hoped that everyone wouldn't get the wrong idea about what they were doing in the bedroom. How awkward would that be?

Standing up from the bed, Nico waited for Leo to follow him. Instead the son of Hephaestus sat up for one second before falling face down on the bed again. Nico sighed, stalking across the room and grabbing Leo arm. He pulled harshly on his new boyfriend's arm before dragging him from the bed. He expected Leo to stand up before he got completely pulled from the bed, but instead he slid from the mattress, head clonking on the floor as he collapsed.

"Ow!" Leo cried as he jumped to his feet, clutching the back of his skull. Whimpering in pain he glanced over at Nico. Guilt flooded the other boy's facial features as he looked at Leo.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean for you to fall." Nico mutter. His eye flooded with guilt, but his voice stayed completely monotone.

"It's alright." Leo staggered forward, clutching Nico shoulder and rubbing the back of his head once more. "I know you didn't mean to. Or, at least, I hope you didn't mean to do it. That would put a damper on our relationship. Our like ten minute long relationship."

"Come on, Leo. Stop being lazy. We have go back on the deck. The others are probably wondering where we are."

"Alright, fine." Leo sighed as he clambered towards the door, grabbing Nico's hand tightly as he trekked forward. There was a pause before Nico grappled his hand away from Leo, dragging out of his grasp. Leo whirled around wildly, gazing at the other boy curiously. "Nico, are you alright?"

"What do you think your doing?" Nico said peevishly.

"What do you mean by that? I'm going out onto the deck. Just like you told me to. Isn't that what you wanted me to do? You said we needed to go back out and help on the deck." Leo cocked his head to the side, unsure if he had heard what Nico said correctly or if he was just miss understanding the statement.

"You were holding my hand though. Did you want us to...walk out on the deck like that?" Nico shifted uncomfortably as he stared at the boy in front of him, both now confused by the other's statement.

"Yeah, I thought we were going to walk out on the deck together. You know, do things that normal couples do." Leo said as though it should be obvious.

"I thought that was what we were going to do, but..." Nico paused for a moment, thinking about the correct way to say it, "I can't go out there with you. I don't...want people to know that I'm...gay"

Glancing up at Leo once more Nico watched the boy's face crinkle up as though he didn't understand what he was saying. "I can't go out there. I don't want them to know that I am gay. This is just...something that I don't want to deal with right now. I mean...to tell you the truth Leo, a few years ago I left Camp Half Blood. I ran away and the reason for doing that is partially because I thought I was in love with some boy and I couldn't deal with it. I knew it was never going to work out, but I just..."

"So your afraid that people will treat you different and shun you because your in love with a guy? Nico, do you really believe that everyone will hate you or treat you like dirt for that? That's crazy." Leo protested, "No one knows that I like you, but I'm willing to go out there with you."

"Well...Leo, for you it's different. These people are your friends. Their not mine." Nico protested. He knew Leo couldn't deny that. Besides Hazel and Jason, Nico had barely talked to Frank and Piper.

"How are you so much different from me, Nico. I'm terrified to tell you the truth. I know people may talk. They may say that I'm weird. They could call me a fag, a freak, a monster. It doesn't matter to me! As long as I have you, I know I'll be fine! I truly do care about you Nico! I care about you a lot! I might love you! If I admit that I'm gay or bi, will you? Will you go out there, holding my hand, with your head held high?"

Nico mutter curses under his breath, feeling guilty now that Leo had said all that. "I- I guess I could."

"Really?" Leo asked.

"R-really."

"Then let go." Leo took Nico's hand gently before pulling the boy towards him, pressing an adoring kiss to his ear. Nico gave a weak smile before they started up towards the deck.


	5. Chapter 5

**My Favorite Mistake **  
><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hellooooo everyone! Sorry that this is posted later than I expected. I know I promised to get these posted over the weekend, but I was so busy I didn't get it posted before then. So sorry about that! Anyways, thank you all so, so, so much for reading my fan fiction! I hope you all have enjoyed this so far. I expect there to be two or three more chapters after this. Sorry, that it's going to be pretty short. Usually I have about twenty chapters in each fan fiction, but this one is going to be way shorter than the others. So, thank you all for reading and enjoy the Leo/Nico goodness! Please leave a comment after you read or leave a favorite! :D :D**

* * *

><p>Although Nico had told Leo he was going to go on deck with him and show everyone what was going on, it was a struggle. Leo was literally dragging the boy towards the deck, holding his hand tight enough to leave marks and bruise the skin. There were several times when Nico darted backwards, terrified of what was coming when he went up on the deck. It scared him, the thought of telling everyone. The further they moved the more Nico reacted. He was jerking away from Leo, yelling at him with frustration as the boy continued to coax him.<p>

"P-please, Leo! I changed my mind! I don't want to do this!" Nico protested as he slapped Leo harshly on the back, hard enough to leave a mark. Leo let out a hiss of pain, squeezing Nico's hand before whirling around towards the other boy.

"Nico! You said you wanted to be brave. Your not going to be alone during this! I'm here and I'm going to help you!" Leo backed Nico up to the wall, pressing the boy back harshly before forcing his lips against the other boy's. Nico gawked at him for a moment, gazing wonderingly at the boy's face. After a moment, his eyes slipped shut and he allowed himself to fall into pace with Leo. Nico reached up awkwardly, wrapping his arms around the boy's neck before dropping them once more, unsure if Leo wanted him to do so or not. This was something he wasn't use to. To tell the truth Nico had never dated anyone, male or female. Leo laughed gently against the boy's lips before drawing back, grinning like a madman.

"Your adorable, you know that? You have no idea what your doing and I find that absolutely cute." Leo muttered gently before bending his head down and nipping at Nico's throat.

"S-shut up, you dumb ass!" Nico whispered heatedly, not sure if Leo was making fun of him or actually saying he was cute. Leo shook his head once more before taking hold of the son of Hades' arms and lifting them around his neck.

"Okay, Nico. Just wrap your arms around my neck and allow me to do the rest." Leo murmured gently against Nico's neck, inhaling the deep, sweet smell of the other boy's skin. He loved the way Nico smelled. He loved the way the boy felt. He loved everything that Nico was.

"I..." Nico started, but Leo's lips gently came down and crashed down upon Nico's own. A billion mini explosions went off inside Nico's body as he pulled Leo closer to him, begging to feel the boy's body against his own. This time it was better than before, knowing that he didn't have to deal with worrying about doing something wrong because Leo instructed him on what to do. This time, with his mind clear and worry gone, Nico could note every detail of the kiss. The way their lips fit perfectly together as though they were molded to be put together with the other. He also noticed how Leo's lips were rough, yet they were also soft and warm, almost like Leo's hands. Leo's hands were rough from hard work and crafting, but they were warm and Nico knew that was were his own hands belonged- with Leo's. Leo tenderly wrapped his arms around Nico's waist, allowing his hands to cradle against Nico's back. Nico tried his best to keep himself together, leaning against Leo's lips and kissing back, harder and harder, kissing deeper and deeper.

Leo slowly ghosted his tongue along the son of Hades' lower lip, forcing his lips apart. Nico stiffened as he felt Leo's tongue shoving into his mouth, tasting him. He whimpered against Leo's lips, running his tongue over Leo's own. Leo pulled away gently, wanting to detach himself from Nico for a moment. A small string of saliva reached between them as Nico slowly undid his arms from Leo's neck.

"I think I love you." Leo said hazily after a moment, whipping the spit from his chin. Nico stiffened, not sure how to respond to those words. He wasn't to experience in being in a relationship, especially not one where someone was admitting they loved him. It was strange, feeling that burning, fluffy feeling boiling in his stomach till a point of explosion. It was a great feeling- one that left him reeling. Nico leaned forward, gently laying his head on Leo's shoulder, allowing a sigh to escape his lips.

"I- I," Nico stuttered before gripping Leo's shirt sleeve tightly, "Ti amo, Leo."

Leo looked down at the boy for a moment, head cocked to the side in a confused expression, "That's Italian, right? What does it mean?"

"I love you," Nico replied before grabbing the boy's shirt collar tightly and dragging him down to Nico's level, crushing their lips together.

* * *

><p>Frank still felt awful about knocking Leo over, knowing that he caused the boy's mouth to bleed. He didn't mean to hurt the repair boy, but in his own defense, Frank didn't know what was happening at first when Leo grabbed him. He didn't like Leo, but he wouldn't have hurt the boy on purpose. He only hated Leo when the boy was chasing after Hazel like a lost puppy. He need to get his own girl to flaunt over instead of trying to take Frank. Grabbing hold of the ships railing, leaning over to look down at the frozen layer they were coasting on, Frank gazed down at the lapping waves, eyes glowering out of that babyish face. He couldn't help, but wonder why it was taking Nico and Leo so long. He didn't think he hurt the boy bad enough to cause serious damage! Or maybe he did? After all he was a bigger guy and quite strong. A faint sigh left Frank's lips as he propped himself up against the railing, cheeks glowering red with nervousness and concern.<p>

"Oh, so you two finally come ba-" Frank whirled around as Hazel began to speak. He expected to see Leo stalking across the deck, anger flashing in his face as he was getting ready to give Frank a piece of his mind. Instead he was actually genuinely surprised.

"W-what?" Hazel stammered as she gazed at her brother and Leo. Frank could understand her shock. The last thing he expected was to see Nico and Leo walking up across the deck together, hand in hand. One of Leo's hands was clasped tightly around Nico's side, laying low on his hips and holding the boy close. Nico leaned his head gently against Leo's shoulder, glancing up at the boy with a bright smile, although his face looked sickly pale and weak. The son of Hades looked like he was going to throw up on the spot, even though he was clutching to Leo as though the boy was his last life line.

"What the hell?" Frank muttered lightly under his breath. As soon as the words flowed from his lips Leo's eyes focused in on the boy, gazing at him suspiciously. Grabbing Nico's side harder, Leo grappled the boy closer to him, causing the boy to chuckle as Leo's hands snaked up his side, tickling the son of Hades slightly. Frank had never seen either of them act so; Leo usually wasn't so touchy around everyone. Nico was just...Nico. He hardly ever showed any emotions, despite anger or sarcasm.

"What are you two doing?!" Hazel questioned quickly. She didn't like the fact that Leo was messing with her little brother. She hadn't been in Nico's life long, but she still cared about him- enough to try to protect him. She knew Nico had a few problems; trust issues and trouble with loss. It would have left him at least partially scared and she was so worried that Leo was going to push him to the breaking point. She liked Leo- she honestly did, but she would not let him hurt Nico.

"What? What do you mean?" Leo questioned with a hint of amusement. He slowly slid his hand down to Nico's lower back before hooking his hand in the back of the boy's jeans. Nico automatically blushed, knowing that Hazel, Frank, Piper, and Jason had seen this. He didn't want to do this anymore. He didn't want to face this anymore. He was afraid- afraid of what was happening and going to happen. At that moment he felt as though he was going to throw up.

"Why are you two walking like that?" Piper suddenly burst into the conversation. She looked between them Nico's blush and Leo's grin and at that moment the truth struck her like a ton of bricks, "Are you two together!?"

Nico growled as he heard the words burst from the girls lips.

"Yeah, we kind of are." Leo said motioning between him and Nico as though it should have been completely obvious to all of them. Everyone froze for a moment, defiantly not expecting the outcome; Frank stared at them as though they were a pack of wild moose or something, Hazel's mouth was formed in a hard line as she gawked at them, Jason grinned like a maniac, and Piper smiled giddily.

"You are a idiot, you know that?" Nico hissed as he gripped the other boy's arm tightly.

"Yeah, I am." Leo boasted before he pushed Nico back, kissing him harshly on the lips, wrapping his arms snuggly around the other boy's waist.

* * *

><p>Nico was surprised by how well everyone took the fact that he and Leo were gay. He didn't expect everyone to accept it so whole heartedly (except for Hazel who was kind of pissed), let alone support it. Jason seemed quite content with the fact that he had found someone else, finally getting over Percy. Piper was surprised that they were together, but she thought it was nice and that they could become a cute couple. It seemed so cliché; a daughter of Aphrodite gushing over two boys being in love. Frank didn't seem to care that much, although he was glad that Leo was finally backing off of Hazel. Hazel- Nico had no idea what her problem was.<p>

Walking down the halls of the Argo II, Nico headed towards bed, stretching his arms tightly as the muscles strained. He had actually spent the day hanging out with Leo, stealing glances at him when the boy was working, spending every open moment with him. He liked the fact that Leo made him feel with worth something. He liked to be with him and love him. Most of all, he liked sleeping in the same bed with Leo. Although they had only been going out for a day Nico felt as though he wouldn't be able to sleep with out the boy there. It had worked quite successfully the night prior, so there was no reason why they should stop. Nico didn't think anyone else on the Argo would approve of it, but he didn't care.

Stalking down the hallways quickly, heading towards his room, Nico gave a cry as one of the doors swung open, almost crashing into him. He glared at Hazel peevishly.

"Watch were you're opening those doors." Nico muttered weakly as he rubbed his eyes.

"Actually, Nico, I need to talk to you." Hazel demanded sternly, although there was a flicker of amusement in her eyes. Nico looked at her strangely.

"About what?"

"Well, about Leo..." Hazel trailed off as she motioned her younger brother forward.


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey everyone! I bet you all didn't see this coming- a author's note from the girl who sucks at keeping up with her fan fictions! I know everyone who has been reading and keeping up with this fan fiction (I appreciate you all by the way!) is probably angry with me for leaving off with a cliffhanger and never updating. It's just like "UGGGGHHHHH!". I feel really bad about the whole thing, not updating and all. I've been having a lot of personal issues the last few months with my grandmother being put in the hospital and my grades dipping a little bit, but now things have kind of straightened out a little bit so I thought "Hey, it's time to get back on track!". By the end of this week or next I will finally have a new chapter posted for this fan faction! I hope you all will stick with me and support me starting this fan fiction up again. It's means so, so, so, so much to me that a lot of people have been reading this story and wanting me to update. Thank you so much and I promise this will never happen again. Anyways, see you all very, very soon! :3


	7. A Very, Very Important Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hey you guys! I just thought I would address this and say that I probably won't be continuing this fan fiction. I know that kind of sucks, but I really just don't have much time for writing anymore. It's been so crazy with doing things for collage preparation, testing finals, the end of the school year, getting a new job, and everything that has been going on with my family and my grandmother who has been really sickly lately. I know I shouldn't try to excuse this and everyone has a personal life that they have to deal with, but I'm just really bad at time management and everything. I'm so, so, so, so sorry everyone and yes, I do suck at updating. I hope you all are not mad at me or anything. I'm just so sorry and I hope you can understand. Anyways thank you all for following this fan fiction and I'm sorry I have to end it so suddenly. **

**Hope to see you soon,  
>CryChick12345 <strong>


	8. An Update?

**An Update? **

Hello everybody! :D

I know most of you are probably like "What?! An update?! What?!" Yeah, I know the last chapter was posted in like May, but I've been thinking. It really bothers me that I never finished this. I may be ready to finish this thing, posting a few more chapters and finally having a complete ending to this story. Even though the last Heroes of Olympus book came out not to long ago I really feel that this needs to be finished. So, what do you guys think? Should I continue or leave it how it is? Please give me your opinion in the comments!

Love you all to death,  
>CryChick12345<p> 


	9. Chapter 6

**My Favorite Mistake****  
>Chapter 6<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello everybody! I can't believe I'm actually going to finish this fan fiction *do****es a little dance*. I feel so terrible about leaving this thing without an ending and I was going through my old writing the other day and saw were I had started chapter six for My Favorite Mistake. The writing was full of mistakes and it made no sense what so ever, but I was compelled to finish it. So I took what I could actually fathom from that little tidbit of storytelling and just ran with it. I hope you all can forgive me for leaving this unfinished. I made this chapter extremely long to make up for that. Plus the writing is a lot better and there are less grammatical errors. Anyways, thank you for reading even though it's been so long since my last update. Please enjoy this chapter and I would love a few reviews. Have a wonderful day, my friends! :D**

**P.S. My grandmother is no longer sick or in the hospital which I am so happy about. Even though that happened quite a while back I am thankful every day that I still have her. Thank you all for your support and well wishes!**

* * *

><p>"A-alright." Nico automatically hesitated to agree to the talk with his sister, although he had to follow her wishes considering she would probably force him to talk anyways if he refused. Looking back and forth between her room and brother Hazel quickly added.<p>

"We should probably walk around and talk. My room is kind of stuffy and everything." Despite her tries to make everything seem casual Hazel once again felt a rift growing between her and the other, awkwardness being fueled through fear. Taking one look at her brother's pale worried face the daughter of Pluto tried to break the tension the only way she knew how.

"Come on, Nikki! It won't be that bad." Hazel mutters under her breath as she grabbed the other boy's hand. Immediately the son of Hades feels the muscles in his face relax, becoming more willing to do whatever her hands willed. He hadn't heard that nickname in a long time. Not since before he was trapped in that hell called Tartarus. The name had come about in a funny manner, not being brought on by closeness or love. Rather it was spawned through an odd coincidences. A while after Hazel had been dropped off at Camp Jupiter and her and Nico split way the boy when off on his own. He decided he needed time alone to sort through everything he was feeling, going off on his own little adventure during that time. It was three months later before he returned to his sister and when he did come back to Camp Jupiter he was a different person. Different in the looks department that is. His hair was practically down to his shoulders, lacking a pair of scissors in the wilderness. Even with that Hazel didn't call him Nikki initially. It took a while for that name to come about, only being said when Hazel referred to his hair as feminine. And when it did it stuck like glue. Even after a haircut it still came up every once in a while- mainly as a comforting measure.

Hazel knew that that name would give her some leeway. Within moments they were standing on the deck of the Argo II, leaning over the railing and staring deep into the water below them. They could have easily flown at this point, but Leo decided it would be better to take by water for the night. It would have been a smoother ride. Nico assumed that that was his fault actually. He might have mentioned the fact that he hated flying at night because it was uncomfortable to Leo. It was offhandedly, not to be taken seriously, but the boy might have just looked into his concern.

"Look what I fished out of the ocean." Hazel comment lightly as she quickly took something out of her pocked and tied a string to it behind her back. Nico didn't know where she got the string from or the mysterious item, but he didn't care as he watched her cautiously. Without thinking anything of it the daughter of Pluto flung the item over the railing, letting it hit the water below before bring it up with that thin strip of yarn. Nico gave a heartfelt laugh as his sister produced a chocolate bar covered in a waterlogged golden wrapper and presented it to him. She smiled quaintly at his laugh, realizing how odd of a noise it was to hear. She wished he would have been happier. He deserved it.

"It still has a little fight left in it!" Hazel exclaimed as she shook the tiny chocolate bar in her hands, mimicking the actions of a live fish that squirmed for freedom. Nico once again snickered at his sister's odd sense of humor as she almost tripped on her own feet. With a grin she finally rested the treat in her hand and undid the cover, breaking it in half and handing half to her brother.

"Mm, tastes fresh." Nico continued the joke as he glanced over at Hazel, taking a bit of the bar and chewing lightly. She didn't respond, but smiled in retort.

"Very funny, Nico." Hazel commented as she took a bite out of her own half. She met his eyes with a loving gaze. She liked the fact that she actually could look Nico directly in the eyes, noting that the boy was about the exact same height as she.

"Yeah," Nico drew out the word as he took a heavy breath, "So, let's get to the actual topic of this conversation. I assume you have a problem with Leo so I'm just going to try to give you a rundown of what's going on right now."

"Alright. Shoot."

"Okay. Me and Leo just started dating today, but the emotions have been brewing for a few day now. I know you're worried about what he might do to me or whatever, but it's not a problem. Leo treats me well and I like him a lot. I might even love him. I promise that we aren't having any issues and…if we ever have sex we'll use a condom." Nico added the last comment with a completely straight face causing Hazel to explode into a giggling fit. She thought it was very funny to hear her brother talking like this. She had one thing to say about Leo and Nico having sex: it better not happen. Using a condom would be the least of their worries if they ever did something sexual. She swore she would hunt Leo down and castrate him herself if he ever ruined Nico's innocence.

"Actually, I'm not worried about what Leo will do to you. I mean I'll talk to him and make sure he doesn't do anything to you, but I don't think he will. Leo's a really nice guy, Nico. He has a good heart and, as much as he doesn't use it, he has a lot of knowledge. Useful knowledge at that. Not just those little trivia facts about movies or whatever. He's a good fit for you, too. Opposites attract and I don't think there can be anyone more different from you than Leo."

"Then what's the problem?" Nico questioned uncertainly.

"The problem is that… I don't want you to get too close to him- that's all. Not now at least. Maybe after this entire thing is over. With the threat of Gaea and this damn prophecy a lot could happen in the next few days. A lot of people could be lost. I know that not a good thing to think about, but it has to be said. Getting involved with someone right now is not a wise decision. It would be even worse if you and him got really close and then something happened. I don't want you to be broken again, Nico."

"And I won't." Nico insisted, speaking with a striking passion although there was no anger what so ever, "I won't get hurt. Honestly. And I believe right now is the perfect time to get involved with someone. I need something to keep me going through this whole thing and Leo is perfect for that. I want something to hold onto, Hazel. I would really like a bit of comfort right now."

"I get it. Trust me. I get where you're coming from. If I didn't have Frank I don't know what I would do." Hazel admitted with a small, weary smile, "It takes a lot to live through something like this. I'm glad you have a place to fall if something does happen. Leo is a good person to go to for comfort. I know that from experience. He won't judge whatever problem you're having because he gets it. I just worry about you Nico."

"I know you do! But I have to take care of my own self at some point. And now is the time Hazel. I can't have you looking out for me forever." Nico emphasized.

"I know. I know…" Hazel trailed off, "I guess I should just get use to the fact that there is a chance that when we get older I'll have Leo Valdez celebrating holidays with our family. Or maybe he'll take your name when you two get married."

Nico scoffed at the very thought, "I doubt me and Leo will be getting married anytime soon. Trust me. I can't imagine Leo getting down on one knee with a wedding ring in hand. And even if he did he definitely wouldn't take my last name. But Nico Valdez does have a nice ring to it."

"Yeah it does." Hazel clarified with a grin. Both sibling laughed at the thought, dabbling in the thoughts of sweeter times after the battle. Toying with themselves as they allowed minds to wander on the fact of their futures. It was a pleasant conversation to say the least. Finally, after a few minutes of talking, Hazel relinquished Nico to return below deck. Just before he left, however, she empathized the fact that he needed to go straight to bed, looking tired and overwhelmed from the occurrences of the day.

Taking back below deck the son of Hades completely ignored his sisters warning as he set off to find Leo. He didn't have to search for long as he ran into Piper in the hallway between their bedrooms. She acted just as jumpy as ever around the boy, but didn't show that fear as they spoke.

"Piper, have you seen Leo?"

"Oh yeah," Piper claimed as she placed her hands on her hips. She had to hide her cheeks to cover the smile that attacked those full lips, "He's in the lounge room."

"Thank you very much." Nico assured as he passed the girl by. He could still hear her giggling giddily as he continued on his search for his boyfriend.

**(Fan Fiction won't let me put a little line separating thingy here so I just put this. Just thought I would clarify that. Time has passed and stuff since the last paragraph. So...yeah. Back to the story! ) **

* * *

><p>"I really want to punch you right in the face right now." Nico cried spiritedly as Leo once again curled his fingers around the sleeve of his aviator jacket. The boy had been pulling on the cloth for the last ten minutes, trying to get his boyfriend to let him sniff the fabric.<p>

"Just let me smell your sleeve!" Leo shot back with just as much passion and a nod of humor hanging on his lips. He was completely aware of the other's aggravation, but he showed no sign of giving leeway. Even if the other was consensual to the action Leo was determined to sniff the son of Hades' sleeve.

"Why do you want to sniff me?!" Nico egged on as he drew back into the couch arm. The two were sitting there with their legs entangled and knees propped up. Leo was leaned back on the opposite side, spenders hanging on both sides of his body as they were torn off his shoulders. For some odd reason Leo felt better when his spenders were pulled down, allowing him to have more room to move and be more comfortable. His dirty white t-shirt was covered in stains from oil and fingerprints where he was constantly cleaning his hands on the shirt front. He seemed carefree at the moment, completely opposing the boy across from him. Nico looked as nervous as ever, barreled deep within the oppression of his aviator jacket. The long cuffs coupled his hands and his shoulder were forced all the way inwards. The younger boy was hiding in a way, making sure his boyfriend couldn't see how bad he was blushing. With his legs propped up the fabric of his jeans clung tightly to Nico's thighs and backend, giving Leo a great view from where he was sitting.

"You smell good! I like it! You're all spicy!" The odd display of affection made Nico sink deeper into the fabric folds as Leo pressed closer to him, clamping one of his hands on top of the boy's knee.

"How can someone smell 'spicy'?" Nico quoted as he raised his hands for a cease fire. The other boy rolled his eyes with annoyance.

"You just do! Now accept my love before I have to throw it at you!" The son of Hephaestus emphasized, leaving Nico speechless and more confused than ever.

"How can you throw love?!"

"Like this!" Suddenly, without a sense of warning, Leo sat up on his knees and pounced on top of Nico, pushing his body down deep into the couch cushions. He expertly interlaced his arms around Nico's waist and held him close, pressing a kiss to the younger boy's temple. There was a deep 'humph' noise as the son of Hades struggled.

"Why are you bothering me?" Nico whined harshly, biting his tongue as he bared the other's weight.

"Because there is nothing to do one this damn ship!"

"You built this ship!"

"Yeah and it's my baby!" Leo cooed as he flopped back onto the furniture, finally climbing off of his love. He patted the wooden wall affectionately as he grinned at Nico, "But there's nothing to do on here."

"Well, what do you want?" Nico asked with a heavy frown. There was a pause from the other boy as Nico waited for an answer.

"I want TV!" Leo piped up suddenly, leaning back against the couch as though he was upset, "I miss watching The Walking Dead."

"The Walking Dead?" Nico asked incredulously, lips hanging open and eyes formed into slits, "Damn it, Leo! You have the real live Walking Dead right here! You know…I can raise the dead and all, prince of the underworld himself, the ghost king- does any of that ring a bell to you?"

"Well yeah." Leo murmured, "But I don't want you to do all that stuff. Nico, I still feel like you'll break if you try any of your underworld-ly magic. I don't want you to shatter like a sheet of glass if you strain yourself to hard. I would much rather watch a few people on a TV show do all that shit rather than you. At least I know if someone gets their face eaten by a zombie they'll be on that show The Talking Dead afterwards, alive and well."

"You're afraid you're going to lose me, aren't you?" The son of Hades piped as he placed an affectionate hand around Leo's neck .The two sat on the couch for a moment, just gaze into each other's eyes, as the room descended into silence. Nico loved the look of passion and adornment that swirled within those amber orbs, but there was something else there as well. There was something fearful. Something terrified. And Nico's assumption was clarified as Leo spoke up once more.

"Make me a promise Nico di Angelo." Leo brushed his lips against the top of Nico's head, gifting the boy with a butterfly kiss. It was simple and sweet, causing a heat to bubble in the son of Hades' stomach, but the younger boy pulled away all the same. He could hear how serious the other was. He could sense the deep, heated passion that laced with those words. Something was coming. Something big.

"You have to clarify what kind of promise this is." Nico commented as he took Leo's hand affectionately. He didn't want the elder boy to think that there was any doubt in his mind, but he didn't want to insinuate that he would just swear to anything either. There need to be some clarification of what he was getting into before he would agree.

"Promise me that where ever I go you'll follow. I don't want to lose you. No matter if I end up at Camp Jupiter, Camp Half-Blood, or on my own- you'll come with me. Hell, Nico, I might end up in someplace like…Paris! All I want is for you to follow me."

"What if you die?" Nico exploded suddenly, lips set in a tight line, eyes harboring so many hurt emotions. This wasn't one of those childish 'what if' questions. This was a real terror, one that could easily be played out as reality if fate allowed it. There was a chance that Leo could die soon. And then what? Where would Nico go? He had just fallen in love for the first time. Possible for the last time if everything went as he hoped. Who would he turn to if something happened to Leo?

"If I…" Leo's mouth went dry as cotton as he tried to make a coherent thought. Before he could clarify anything Nico shook his head and beat the boy to it.

"Alright, I'll promise to that, but you have to make me a promise." Nico assured as he bit his lower lip. He had just made the biggest promise of his life. He had just swore to be there for someone, through thick and through thin. Till death do they part, "If you die you have to let me sit with you every day in the underworld. Whether you end up in the city of gold or burning in the field of punishment, I'll be by your side the entire time."

"Well, I'm not going to die so don't even think about that. That is never going to happen." He cooed to Nico under his breath, pressing a kiss to his temple with an affectionate 'I love you'.

"So we got a deal?" The son of Hades whispered up to him from his place on the couch.

"Yeah, we do. Now we just got to seal this promise with a kiss." Leo cried quickly as he puckered up those ruby red lips. Nico looked up at him, maintaining that ever present frown even through his affections. The younger smacked Leo's arm with false hatred as he laughed wickedly. Before another word could be spoken their lips met. The kiss was sweet, passionate, and more intimate than expected. Most would have expected that that previously used cheesy line would have taken some of the intimacy out of the embrace, but neither boy noticed.

"Oh gods!" The cry exploded through the room in a deep gruff voice. Both boy's looked up aggravated as their lip lock was interrupted, anger bubbling within Nico's heart and humor hanging upon Leo's lips. They both turned to face Frank as he held up a hand of terror, making sure to cup both of his eyes to block out the intimate scene that played before him. He looked completely and utterly freaked out by what was happening. Well, not really freaked out. More like indifferent.

"Want to join us, Zhang!" Leo's snarky remark cracked through air like lightening, his lips forcing back to Nico's as soon as the words were uttered. The son of Hades quickly choked, forcing Leo's face away from his own by pressing the elder's cheeks harshly. There was nothing pressuring about that action, but the younger boy definitely didn't want to become a pawn in Leo's bickering with Frank. But no, the kiss wasn't harsh. In fact it was kind of sweet- expect for that slight hint of vengeance that lingered. Either way, Nico hissed and smacked Leo on the hand as he grinned crookedly.

"You're sick!" Frank snapped his fingers with a disgusted look in his eyes. Nico blushed heavily at that, "I came down to tell you that Hazel wants to talk to you Valdez, but fine!"

With a clank of the door Frank fled back into the hallways for safety, fearing that another make out session was going to pursue in front of him. He was confident in the idea that the only thing Leo and Nico did was kiss.

"She's going to give you the same lecture that she gave me." Nico murmured to Leo as the repair boy lay a heavy hand on his shoulder. The son of Hades whimpered under his breath as the other smoothed wild, dark locks with his hand. It wasn't as much a comforting action for Nico as it was for Leo.

"Yeah, I'm going to get really chewed out aren't I?" Nico nodded at Leo's assumption as the elder stood up with a deep sigh. A stretch and yawn later and Leo was walking towards the door, giving Nico a reassuring smile. "She worries about you doesn't she? She's afraid I'm going to hurt you. She thinks I might break your heart, lover boy."

Nico gave a deep 'humph' at Leo as he placed a soft peck on his lips before pulling back. Nico gave him a heavy frown before leaning back against the couch, crossing his arms over his chest as the young boy spoke, "Go talk to Hazel dammit. If you don't right now then you never will. You'll just sit here and make out with me for the rest of the night."

"You know me to well." Leo justified with a raise of his hands, as though he was surrendering. Stepping shakily away Nico watched him teeter back and forth, taking a petite hand in his own as he stood unsteadily. He gave the other a smile of encouragement as he stepped back away from Nico and towards the door. Their hands locked for a moment longer than someone usually would, but neither of them minded.

Turning around softly, keeping his eyes locked on Nico's as he walked forward, Leo bumped into the door frame as he moved. Recalibrating his movements, shooting the younger boy a deep smile, Leo finally managed to get through the door and into the hall. Nico waved briskly as he disappeared around the corner.

* * *

><p>Through the low light of the Argo II bedroom Nico paced back and forth fretfully. The sheet and comforter had been turned down to his bed with a attentiveness that couldn't not be understated and the lights were alright flickering into the oblivious shade of darkness, but the young Italian made no attempt to fall wearily into bed. He was waiting for something. He was waiting for someone. Even as, one by one, the others in the Argo II allowed their lights to dim into oppression and fell into peaceful (or hateful) dreams, Nico stayed awake.<p>

Leo had never returned from talking with Hazel. Fears of the worst plagued Nico's mind as his stomach continued to churn. He knew that nothing had happened. Maybe an aggravating argument, but nothing more. However, he still dabbled within the melancholy thought of what _could have_ happened. Hazel had probably thrown the other overboard, leaving him to drown at the bottom of the ocean right now- locked in a wooden chest and weighted down with chains like you see in all the old pirate movies. Perhaps she has locked him in a supplies closet somewhere on the ship, leaving him there with nothing but the brooms and dust. Shaking his head Nico willed away all the thoughts that seemed to roll in his head. He knew that Hazel wouldn't touch Leo, not if Nico cared about him. She wouldn't hurt her brother like that.

Pushing his hair back with a huff of indignity Nico began preparing for bed. In one shift motion he stripped down to his boxers. Walking across the floor, listening as the wooden boards groaned underneath him, Nico picked up the pair of shorts that lay on his bed- examining them and assessing their condition. He wasn't too keen on the fact that he had to wear Jason Graces' shorts to bed. The hole in the pant leg and frail hems were not very promising, but with a sigh of registration Nico struggled into the oversized piece of clothing. With a pull of the white string and quick fingers Nico laced up the shorts and stared down at himself. Of course they still didn't fit properly and sagged in the hips, but he had nothing else to adorn in bed besides his boxers. And he made the decision to actually wear clothing to bed tonight.

Sighing heavily the young boy tore off his black tee shirt as well, shedding it in one swift motions, and watching as it fell to the floor in a heap. Goose bumps nipped at the pale skin of his bare chest as Nico tried to shake off the cold. Kicking his recently removed shirt out of the way and moving over to the bed, Nico bent down as he prepared to climb into bed. He froze when a sudden whistle drew out behind him.

The door to Nico's room shut with a slight clatter as Leo sweep into the room, overcoming the smaller like a hurricane. Sweeping the son of Hades up into his arms easily, considering his frail size, Leo pulled the boy up into a subtle kiss. Nico gave a squeak of protest as his feet briefly came off the ground, defying gravity. Tiny, wiry hands came up to cup the back of the son of Hephaestus' neck, running through the sweet short hair that lay there. Once they broke apart, however, all of Nico's passion and love dissipated.

"Can you put me down now?" Nico asked grudged as Leo dropped him back to the hard wood flooring. The son of Hades stumbled heavily as he was dropped back to the earth.

Stepping forward once again, pulling the small Italian back into his chest, Leo briefly bent down and whispered against the shell of Nico's ear, "You look absolutely beautiful."

The son of Hades blushed at those heavy, lustful words. There was nothing beautiful about him. He had decided that a long time ago, even before he had disappeared into the depths of Tartarus. His skin was to pale, looking pastel and washed out. His hair was always tangled and knotted. He was too short- too skinny. He had those deep dark rings around his eyes making the dark orbs seem dull and burned out. He was not beautiful. Not at all.

With a sigh Nico simply mutter a single reply, one that caught Leo off guard. Pulling out of the taller boy's arms, walking towards his bed sullenly, he murmured, "Thanks."

Leo's eyebrows slinked together in unreadable concern, looking at his boyfriend with a sense of worry. That reaction was unexpected to say the least. Either way Leo brushed off the odd occurrence. Instead he slinked forward slyly, wrapping his arms around Nico's waist once more a popping a question that had been boarding into the back of his mind for the last hour or two, "So, you want to have a quick late night make out session?"

Nico snorted with humor at the boy's inquire before rolling Leo off of him, winking in his direction shyly. With a shake of his head the son of Hades justified his rejection, "I need to go to bed. I've had a long day."

"And?" Leo shrugged his shoulders as though the other boy's words had no effect on him.

"And," Nico trailed on as he looped his head to the side, shooting Leo a quaint look, "That means goodnight, Leo. I'm serious when I said I'm tired. Too much has gone on today. I feel like I'm on a rollercoaster."

"Wait, what?" The voice made Nico perk up once again, continuing to stare into Leo's dark amber eyes. The son of Hephaestus once again knitted his brows together in a look of confusion, "I figured you would want me to sleep in here with you. You know…like I did the other night. I thought that was quite clear at this point."

"Oh!" Nico gave a strangled cry of surprise as Leo's words registered in his mind, consuming him with a sudden sense of embarrassment. A spark of red burnished his cheeks as he turned to face the son of Hephaestus. The thought of them sleeping in the same bed for the night hadn't even crossed his mind, "I didn't know that…I figured…Oh."

"So…does that mean you want me to go back to my room?" The rift that was slowly growing between them seemed to spread wider as the moment became even more awkward. As though to fend off the sense of discomfort between them Leo began fiddling with the suspenders that slung over his shoulders. He quietly pulled on the straps before letting them smack back down, not wanting to meet the other's gaze as the son of Hades stood there dumbfounded.

"N-no! Trust me Leo. That's not what I meant. I would love to have you sleep with me." Nico proclaimed loudly. His face paled sudden as he caught of a glimpse of the repair boy smirking over to the side. It hadn't even registered to him how terrible that might have sounded, "Wait, that's not what I meant. Get your head out of the frikkin' gutter!"

"You are unequivocally adorable, Nico di Angelo." Leo planted his hands on his hips before laughing heartily. With a sudden motion the curly haired boy drew his suspenders over his shoulders and allowed them to hang loosely at his sides. His boots were laying in heap on the floor within seconds, socks discarded there as well. Rolling up the pant legs of his jeans Leo walked up to where Nico was standing by the bed. He silently sat down, pulling the petite Italian up onto the mattress with him.

"Unequivocally adorable?" Nico pondered out loud as Leo pulled him down sideways onto the bed, "Unequivocally? That's a big word for you, repair boy."

"I love it when you point out how dull I am. I may not be the sharpest knife, but I am very, very smooth. Not to mention sexy." Leo boasted broadly, taking that shot from his boyfriend without skipping a beat. Nico grinned at that comment.

"Yeah well, if I wanted a boy with brains I wouldn't have gone after you, now would I?"

"No, you defiantly wouldn't be with me." Leo commented offhandedly as he pulled the comforter up around Nico and his own body. He could feel fire kindling between the two of them as Nico pulled himself closer, embracing the other with a striking vendetta. Grabbing Leo's shoulders, securing his arms there, the son of Hades nudged his head into the crook of the other boy's neck. With that Leo slowly, tender, slid his knee in between Nico's legs. As soon as their legs were intertwined Nico cocked a look at him, pursing his lips.

"What are you doing?" He asked incredulously.

"You don't like it?" Leo began to withdrawn his leg swiftly, terrified that he had offended the younger. Rather than getting angry Nico grabbed Leo's upper thigh, stopping his movements.

"It's fine." He assured.

"Oh." The awkwardness once again descended upon them. Leo eyes flickered through the darkness as he tried to come up with something, anything, to break the tension.

"Are you cold?" He piped up quietly.

"I'm pretty warm." Nico assured, a peak of hesitation echoing in his words, "But…I could be warmer."

"Really?" Leo raised an eyebrow at the younger boy before holding his hand above the blanket. Nico watched him through the darkness with strained eyes, hoping to catch a tiny glimmer of what was to coming. All he wanted to do was watch, get lost in the magical impossibility that he knew was soon to follow. Suddenly there was a spark between Leo's finger tips. A few tiny orbs of light etched in the air as flames interlaced the elder boy's fingertips like a miniature campfire. Nico grinned as the flames licked around the other's fingers, whooshing in the air like it was rippling in the wind. Leo's pyro kinesis was pretty impressive. Nico would admit that. Running his hand out to meet Leo's own, down from his shoulder and all the way to his wrist, Leo's fire flickered out as their fingers met. Within that moment all of Leo's smoothness dissipated as their finger slammed together awkwardly in a grotesque mockery of what it should have been. He was so nervous for some unknown reason. So terrified of this. He stared at Nico's soft hand coupling his own, burrowing deeper as though to leech the warmth that still lingered in his skin. He hated the look of his own calloused and oil smudged hand taking Nico's fingers within his own. It was disgusting, the obvious difference between them. It was odd, to see something so smooth and delicate besides his broken and ugly hands.

"Your hands are so soft." Leo inquired quaintly as his other hand interlaced Nico's waist, pulling him as close as possible and giving an affectionate squeeze. The son of Hades squirmed for a moment before melting back into serenity, all his discomfort dissipating as quickly as it had been formed. Leo only pressed further with his complement as he added, "Like a sheep."

Looking up with a small confused smile hanging on his pale lips Nico shook his head at the other. It was such an odd comment coming from him. And Leo realized that a moment later. A blush coasted along Leo cheeks as he turned his face the other way, not meeting his boyfriend's eyes. It was strange- how awkward they had become in the last few moments. It completely opposed the scene on the couch.

"That's…completely gay." Nico whispered out with a deep chuckle as he let go of the other boy's hand. Burrowing his face into the younger boy's hair Leo allowed himself to smile pleasantly, pupils sparkling with a pleased light and the corners of his eyes crinkling with humor.

"Well, I kind of am. For you at least."

"What does that mean? For me at least?" Nico's face etched with a sudden sense of misunderstanding as Leo once again went sheepish.

"It means," Leo shot him a sullen grin, "that I'm only gay for you. I've never, ever thought about a guy being pretty and I've never had an attraction to any other guy. I've always been into woman. Trust me, I liked your sister when we met. I thought Thalia Grace was hot, too. And then I met you. You turned my entire world upside down. When I met you all I saw was a moody little teenage boy who had been through hell. But then I started listening to you. I started getting to know your personality. Even though you barely let anyone in I got to see who you really are and I fell madly and deeply in love with you. I think your perfect, Nico di Angelo."

"That's…that's…!" Nico lost all capability to speak as Leo pressed a firm kiss into his scalp, ruffling the dark locks with love. Once he was done toying with the younger's hair the son of Hephaestus cupped Nico's face. Bring their lips into a climax, locking in a deep embrace, they lay there. Lips together and breathing from their noses. There lay there for what seemed like an eternity- perhaps it was only moments, or seconds, or hours- but they didn't draw apart until Nico's lips softly drug away. The young boy's head dipped to the side as had fallen asleep, lips covered in sheen from their lip lock. Leo looked over at his adoring love with a relaxed smile curved upon his face, realizing that he had never been happier. He feel asleep with the faded taste of Nico hanged between chapped lips and the boy's head looped against his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Nico's eyes opened jaggedly as his world trembled, adrenaline immediately pumping through his system and releasing toxins into his blood. Fear bubbled between his lips in a silent plea as the bed shook violently. The sound of splintering wood met his ears like an old friend, automatically assuring him that danger was afoot. The son of Hades was out of bed within seconds, blanket wrapped around his legs and eyes vigilant. Without thinking anything about it he slipped his long discarded t-shirt on and secured his iron sword around his waist, heart beat thumping in time to the footstep he heard running above deck. Nico was half way out the door when his heart stopped, exploding just like the noise that caused the earth to shake once more. Leo was gone. He wasn't in bed, he wasn't standing there with a look of attack on his face. He was gone. And Nico heart gave another jagged lurch as he heard a defining scream upstairs.<p> 


End file.
